


Lazy Carpet Slugs

by ErenShorts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humanity's Laziest OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenShorts/pseuds/ErenShorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally relaxing from work, Eren finds his husband being a lazy, adorable bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Carpet Slugs

Levi laid motionless on top of Eren’s feet. He had been laying there for the entire morning. Eren, silently reading his book on the couch, nudged at Levi’s underbelly with his toes. No reaction. With Levi burying his face into a cushion, all Eren could hear were random mumblings from his husband. Eren put his book down. Putting his chin on his hand, he stared intensely at Levi. Subtle traces of a firmly toned back popped up from Levi’s shirt. Arms flopped to the sides as Levi still laid there like a dead fish out of water. Eren never seen Levi so… exposed.

  
"You can’t just lay there all day."

"mmmmphpmpmmmmeee"  
Watch me. From what Eren could understand.

Eren reluctantly took his toes away from the comfortable warmth Levi had provided them and kneeled beside Levi. He dug his elbows into Levi’s lower back gently. Getting quite bored, Eren laid his head on his hands again. He made soft circular motions as he kneaded the tense muscles below. A quick wave of satisfaction rolled over Eren as Levi’s cushion vibrated with pleasurable moans. Eren’s elbows traveled all over Levi’s back for several minutes until Eren got bored once again.

Eren threw in the towel as he knew Levi would not get up any time soon. Eren flopped over on top of his husband and nuzzled his face in his shirt.

"mmmphhpmmpmmmmren?"  
What are you doing, Eren?

"mmmphthin."  
Nothing, said Eren through Levi’s shirt.

Eren dug his hands under Levi and hugged him. He could feel Levi’s laziness slowly seeping in. He never felt so comfortable. An hour passed as the sun positioned itself above the apartment window. Sharp stabs of light woke Eren from his slumber as he buried his face once again into Levi. He mumbled into his shirt, hoping to get Levi’s attention.

Levi’s cushion vibrated once more as another strange conversation was exchanged. Somehow, information successfully went through. Levi raised his arms and slapped his hands on the floor. Eren definitely heard some bones creak as Levi arose to his knees. Eren grabbed Levi’s waist tightly. Biting his cushion with his teeth, Levi crawled to a shaded area with Eren and cushion in tow. Levi laid gently on the floor, face in the cushion. Levi could feel Eren quietly giggling in the back.

I love you, Levi.

I love you too, Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at tumblr -> http://erenshorts.tumblr.com/


End file.
